Alexander Boarman
|death_date = |birth_place = |death_place = |residence = |spouse = |children = |profession = |alma_mater = |party = |religion = |branch= |rank= }} Alexander 'Aleck' Boarman (December 10, 1839 – August 30, 1916) was a United States federal judge appointed to the United States District Court for the Western District of Louisiana and United States Congressman. He fought in the American Civil War for the Confederate States of America from 1861–1865; during the war he was promoted to the rank of captain. After the war, Boarman entered politics and was elected mayor of Shreveport, Louisiana in 1866. Boarman was elected to the Western District court in 1881. He remained in this position until he died in 1916. Early life and military career Boarman was born in Yazoo City, Mississippi in 1839. He moved with his father, in 1845, to Louisiana.Louisiana State Bar pp. 230-231 He read law in 1860 and graduated from University of Kentucky in 1860. When the American Civil War began, Boarman joined the Confederacy. His regiment became part of the Army of Northern Virginia. After one year of fighting, Boarman promoted to the rank of captain in the Confederate States Army, which he held until 1865. He served as the acting assistant Adjutant-General in the Battle of Winchester. Political career and later life After the war ended, Boarman worked to become a lawyer. He was admitted to the bar in 1866. Later that year, he was elected as Mayor of Shreveport, Louisiana. From 1868 until 1872, Boarman was city attorney for Shreveport. In 1872, Boarman was nominated for the office of Secretary of State of Louisiana, but he lost the election. Boarman then ran for Louisiana's 4th congressional district's vacant seat. He won the election, and served as the U.S. Representative from 1872 to 1873. Boarman was unsuccessful for renomination for his Congressional Seat. Afterward he became a judge to the 10th Judicial Circuit of Louisiana in 1877, a position he kept until 1881. That year, on May 18, President James A. Garfield nominated him to a new seat on the District Court for the Western District of Louisiana, created by 21 Stat. 507. Boarman was confirmed by the United States Senate on May 18, 1881, and received commission the same day. Boarman kept this position until he died in 1916 in Loon Lake in Franklin County, New York.Law Notes pg. 135 He is buried in the Oakland cemetery of Shreveport, Louisiana.Judges of the United States pg. 43 Notes References *Louisiana State Bar Association, Mississippi State Bar Association, Bar Association of Arkansas, Texas Bar Association; "Report of the Louisiana State Bar Association, Volume 18", The Association, (1918) *Thompson, E.; "Law Notes, Volume 20", E. Thompson Co., (1917) *Judicial Conference of the United States. Bicentennial Committee; "Judges of the United States", The Conference, for sale by the U.S. G.P.O, (1983) External links * Find A Grave - Alexander Boarman Category:Confederate States Army soldiers Category:1839 births Category:Louisiana state court judges Category:Judges of the United States District Court for the Western District of Louisiana Category:United States federal judges appointed by James A. Garfield Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Louisiana Category:Mayors of Shreveport, Louisiana Category:University of Kentucky alumni Category:1916 deaths